I Need a Glass of Water
by suikaneko
Summary: "Abe felt a warmth in his stomach seeing the flash Mihashi's pink tongue. He was sure he didn't mean anything by it…but he was cute when he moved his tongue like that. " Abe and Mihashi study together after practice. /abemiha


"H-have a good evening Abe-kun"

It was their third year of high school, their third year playing baseball together, and he was _still_ acting like this. On top of that, they were dating. He looked up at Mihashi who was now, unfortunately, taller than him. Despite their height difference, Abe was still the one calling the shots.

"Where do you think you're going?" He watched the boy who was about to turn away from the baseball field.

Mihashi froze, making his signature diamond mouthed expression and blinking nervously. Abe heaved out a sigh seeing that he had forgotten. He resisted the urge to yell, it took a lot of practice to be able to not yell at Mihashi.

"We're studying at my house today, common… Ace" Mihashi blushed at the nickname and nodded furiously following Abe like a puppy.

Once they had left school grounds, some way or another their hands had bumped and became intertwined. They walked and chatted about baseball practice and upcoming games.

It wasn't really a secret or anything that they were dating. Most of the team new by now and they weren't even the first to date on the team. Tajime and Hanai were held that title and they were pretty open about it too. Giving each other good luck kisses before games and openly teasing each other.

Abe on the other hand couldn't bring himself to be so open about such things and while Mihashi wouldn't have minded the extra attention, he followed whatever Abe wanted. Mihashi squeezed at Abe's hand, relishing the moment. It was nice just talking to him about baseball and being able to be with him. Mihashi was glad nothing had changed between them other than the fact that Abe was maybe a little nicer. He giggled outwardly, getting a puzzle look from the catcher.

They arrived at the front of Abe's apartment. Abe tugging Mihashi in behind him as he mumbled a routine, "I'm home". No one responded back. "Hm. I guess they went to the store" he said as he let go of Mihashi's hand to take of his shoes. His hand still out stretched from unwillingly letting go of Abe's hand, the pitcher just stared and nodded listening to his catcher. Abe looked up at him question his outstretched hand, "...?" Mihashi began to look around awkwardly blinking, he pulled his arm back to his side. Abe...questioned why he dated this guy sometimes. "C'mon, take off your shoes so we can go to my room"

Mihashi flushed and smiled muttering to himself, "A-Abe's room..." Abe huffed as an unwanted hotness came to his cheeks. He didn't have to get so excited everytime, it wasn't like this was the first time he had been in his room. "Come on."

Mihashi clumsily took off his shoes in a hurry and followed after Abe who had already begun walking towards his room. Abe's feet disappeared through the door. Mihashi's tripped in shortly afterwards with his backpack.

He sat down at the short table on a cushion and began to pull out some studying material. He was helping out Mihashi with English today.

Abe sighed quietly, how could Mihashi even learn another language when he barely was able to speak his native one? Abe caught himself glowering at Mihashi unintentionally as he thought about the lesson that lay ahead of him. The other boy squirmed uncomfortably under the glare of annoyance.

Abe cut the atmosphere quickly, speaking in his authoritative tone, "Alright. You didn't do so hot on your last English test, but today we're going to change that. _Are you ready?"_ he spoke in English locking eyes with him. Mihashi replied, his eyes darting nervously away "_Yes_."

His pitcher sat at full attention, waiting for his next words. He liked that Mihashi listened to him. He had been taking private lessons in English since elementary school and was pretty confident in his English skills, so it was nice not to be questioned so often like some of the other team members he had helped studying.

Abe flipped through a few pages trying to find where they had left off last time. "Ah...let's see...today...we'll be learning the word for want and the word for need."

Abe looked up from the book to make sure his student was paying attention. Mihashi nodded feverishly, wanting to show that he was listening and ready to learn. Abe looked down at the book again hiding a smile.

While Mihashi could be annoying and awkward, sometimes he was really cute when he was intent on learning something. He couldn't help, but smile.

He regained himself and began pointing at words in the book, "Here, read this sentence."

Mihashi nervously read it, _"I-I need a g...grass of wata_."

Abe shook his head. His pronunciation was pretty terrible. "Mihashi. It's not _grass_ it's _glass_"

Mihashi began fumbling over the word nervously, "_g-gra...gurass...gurlassu..I need a gr_-" Watching him struggle, Abe looked for a way to help him out.

"'Mihashi, look here." Abe opened his mouth "_gRass...gLass_". He showed him the tongue flick that was required for the syllable.

Mihashi watched intently, but missed the actual purpose of the lesson, distracted by the flicking of the slender tongue. He thought back to the times that tongue had ventured into his mouth, wrapping around his own. His mind swirled causing his head to spin a little.

"I-I need a glass of water~" he said in Japanese.

"Say it in English, Mihashi."

He sat up at attention. "_I need a gurlassuf wataru_."

Abe huffed. That definitely sounded more Japanese than the first time. "I'll be right back. Read over that page and ask me any questions you have when I come back."

Mihashi gulped at the dryness in his mouth and nodded pulling the book over to him, studying the definitions and sentence structures.

Abe shortly returned holding two cups of water. He took a sip from one cup, handing the other to Mihashi.

"_Thank you,_" he responded mid-gulp.

Abe sipped at his water before inquiring, "So,any questions?"

"Ah..." Mihashi's fidgeting signaled that he had a question.

Abe probed, "What's your question?"

"Ah...Abe-kun could you show me t-the..." He opened his mouth and flicked his tongue awkwardly.

Abe felt a warmth in his stomach seeing the flash Mihashi's pink tongue. He was sure he didn't mean anything by it…but he was cute when he moved his tongue like that.

Abe compensated for being flustered by grunting out. "Okay. Just one more time…ra..." His tongue flicked over the back of his teeth, his lips slightly pursed, "la..." He flawlessly spoke the difficult syllable, his lips spread more when he spoke this time.

Abe caught it this time though, that glazed mesmerized look he has seen before, as he made each mouth movement. He made the sounds a few more times to make sure his eyes weren't lying, "ra...la...ra...Ren."

Mihashi jolted at the sudden sound of his name and looked at Abe worried that he was going to get scolded.

"Let's get back to the lesson"

Mihashi nodded nervously. His cheeks flushed from ogling at Abe's perfect tongue, his name still ringing in his ears.

Abe started to go back to the lesson, but changed his mind, he was having too much fun toying with Mihashi…besides this was somewhat related to what they were studying.

"_I want... Ren_"

Mihashi blinked in surprise, thinking over the sentence. Did he hear it right? Abe...wants me?

He stumbled out a sentence in return, hoping it would be okay. He tripped over his words,

"B-boku .I...I want Takaya!" He stared at Abe wide eyed and sparkling.

Abe chose this time not to hide the smile that shone on his face. Mihashi watched as it spread to the corners and pushed up his cheeks and before he knew it those smiling lips were against his and the sentence was being imprinted in his mind with each tender peck, _I want Takaya_..._I want Takaya_... He hesitated a little before kissing back.

It was definitely something he had to get used to. The first time Abe kissed him he hadn't been sure what to do. He had just sat there, his face red, still like a rabbit that had been spotted. It wasn't until Abe had pulled away looking upset that he found out he was supposed to kiss back.

But this time it was different. Kissing Abe, he had done this before, and his boyfriend's lips felt like home. Abe's breath filled his nose as he inhaled and brought him a warmth and joy and a confidence that was almost indescribable. Abe pulled away leaving Mihashi blinking and confused wanting to feel the sensation again.

"You need to study..ra..ra..Ren~" he intentionally flicked his tongue in an exaggerated manner. Mihashi's mind tossed around the idea of pouncing Abe to kiss him again, but he instead fell backwards, overwhelmed with the task at hand, "_I need a glass of water Abe-kun_..."

"Ha!" he let out a laugh of surprise. Mihashi actualy said it perfect this time. Maybe they should study like this more often, Abe hummed to himself as he walked off, "la ra Ren~"


End file.
